


Of Tears and Melodies

by moonharbinger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, I have no idea how to use tags, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tears, i mean they're happy tears, phil is a bit of a simp, piano dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonharbinger/pseuds/moonharbinger
Summary: Dan has a habit of playing the piano at ungodly hours. Phil can't do anything but love him for it.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Of Tears and Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am on a saturday night, so you can imagine how well that went. thankfully my beloved L (@gayemonoob on twitter) did an awesome job and beta'd it for me <3  
> thank you, L. i honestly don't know what else to say. you're a lifesaver.
> 
> enjoy!

Phil had no idea what time it was. He knew it was late because of the dark filling up the whole room, though. He tried to blindly reach for his glasses on the bedside drawer and put them on, then glanced at the clock: 4:02 AM. Why was he awake?

Then he heard it. Oh, that's why. Dan was practising piano, again, at four in the morning, for no apparent reason. He sighed. There was no point in trying to sleep, especially because he didn't really want to, so he decided to get up and meet his boyfriend in the lounge, careful not to make too much noise so Dan could stay focused.

He sat on the table and just listened with his eyes closed, flooded by all of the emotions that always hit him with the same intensity every time Dan decided to play, even after all those years. He remembered what it was like the first times, when they were young and Dan was scared to even touch the instrument too much, held back by the memories of the lady who took his dreams away, many years before. He remembered how intimidated he looked, almost like a child, when he first sat on the small chair in front of the big, haunted-looking piano in the first London flat, and how slowly he pressed one of the keys, and then another, and another, in a timid attempt to play Ingenue.

And now there he was, several years later, trying to learn more complicated songs whose titles Phil couldn't pronounce, by people whose names he didn't remember and oh, he looks so pretty. A single, lonely tear left his eyes and ran down his face and on his chin, only to fall on his t-shirt. Ten years together, and Dan still had the power to make him cry by simply playing, by simply looking peaceful and concentrated on doing something he loved. He sniffed, and realised too late that he made a noise. Dan must have heard it, because he stopped playing and turned around to face his crying boyfriend, who was wearing wonky glasses and pajamas way too small for him, sat on a table, looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, instead of a nerd who played the piano in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," murmured Phil wiping his tears, and Dan certainly wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for the comforting yet heavy silence in the room.

"You didn't, I was just... messing around," he replied, and then looked at him with a curious glance, "you okay there?"

"Yeah, I... You know what happens when you play. I get emotional."

Dan smiled and scoffed. "It wasn't even that good, Phil."

Phil had no other reaction than raising an eyebrow in disapproval. "Shut up, you were amazing," he remarked, "I know nothing about music, but I know you and how you play, and what I was hearing was good. It was more than good, I loved it."

Dan didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked up to Phil, took his hands and placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. That was enough, there was no need for words, and Phil understood exactly what Dan meant with that kiss.

"Come on," said Phil, jumping off the table, "let's go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Kitchen tiles don't choose themselves."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed, "you'll need to be as awake as possible tomorrow morning, because I swear to God I don't want any weird colours for those tiles. You've been warned, Lester."

Hand in hand, they walked to their bedroom and lay down on the bed. Pitch dark was still filling up the room, but a shy, pale ray of sun was peeking through the windows. Phil placed his arm on his boyfriend's hip, his stomach pressing against Dan's back, and kissed his shoulder. "The neighbours are gonna kill us, you know."

Phil felt Dan giggling and letting out a little "yeah" before relaxing completely in his hug. There was silence for a couple of moments, the only audible sounds being each other's heartbeats and light breaths escaping their lips.

All of a sudden, Dan whispered, "I love you."

Phil smiled against Dan's neck. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to tell me anything about the story (like tell me if you liked it or scream at me because you hated it) you can either leave a comment or find me on twitter! (@TlARADJH). hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
